


Permanent Ink

by NovemberWings



Series: Desus Drabbles [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Home made tattoo gun, M/M, Small Hurt/Comfort, Tattoos, Tooth Rotting Fluff, mentions of Denise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Jesus give each other tattoos, neither of them know what the tattoo is until it's finished, will they like their tattoos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Ink

Daryl hears the door open and shut to their shared home, and looked up from doing a little doodle to see Jesus standing in the door way to the living room, with a massive grin on his face. Jesus suddenly said, much louder than was necessary;  
“Honey! I’m home!” As if Daryl hadn’t noticed his entrance.  
“Really? I never noticed, you’re so quiet.” Daryl replied letting sarcastic teasing into his voice, making Jesus smile. Daryl then noticed that Jesus had his hands behind his back, Daryl’s eyes travelled from Jesus arms up to his face, letting a confused frown rest on his face. “What do ya have behind ya back?” His question was light, gentle.  
“Close your eyes and you’ll see.” He spoke through a grin.  
“Well if I close mah eyes I won’t see.” Daryl teased back, not closing his eyes, and he was awarded with a roll of Jesus’ eyes.  
“Just do it will you?” He laughed. Daryl swore that sometimes it seemed like Jesus was never sad or moody. He was always smiling and Daryl like that, not many people could do that in the apocalypse. Daryl closed his eyes, putting the pen down on the coffee table.

He felt the couch dip next to him as Jesus sat. Jesus turned his face gently placing a chaste kiss on his lips, making Daryl smile. Next he heard a thump as Jesus put something on the coffee table.  
“Okay, you can open your eyes.” Daryl opened his eyes and looked at the coffee table and something he didn’t expect greeted his eyes.

A homemade tattoo gun. He picked it up - turning it over in his hands – inspecting it.

“Did you make this?” An air of disbelief in his voice.  
“Yep.” Jesus popped the ‘p’ on the end, smile still plain to see on his face. Daryl looked at his face, with a little grin on his face.  
“An’ why, Paul Rovia, do you know how ta make a tattoo gun?” He asked.  
“When I was in middle school I made them and charged people who wanted tattoos. I got in a hell of a load of trouble but it payed off now.” He laughed at the memory.  
“Wow, Rovia, who knew you were such a lil’ badass. Why did you make a tattoo gun?” He asked a little confused; it was an odd thing to do.  
“We’re going to give each other tattoos.” Paul smiled.

Daryl paused.  
“Why?” He was still confused.  
“For many reasons. One, because I’ve always wanted one, and never had one and it’s the apocalypse so why not? Two, because I love you and I want something that reminds me of you on my body for the rest of my life, that you put there. Three, because I don’t know what I want on me but I know what I’m going to give you. Is that enough reasons?”  
“But you should neva get tattoos of relationships because if ya break up it’s there forever.” Daryl reminded him, “And it fuckin’ hurts too.” He chuckled a little.  
“Well, I seriously doubt that we’re going to break up, and even if we do the tattoo means I can still annoy you after we’re apart.” He laughed, “And pain is only temporary and then I can show off what an awesome boyfriend I have to everyone and anytime anyone asks about the tattoo I can talk about you.” 

Daryl let a quick blush find its way up his cheeks at that.  
“I’m going to let you think about what you’re going to tattoo on me for a while, I already know. And if you do something ugly, we’re not having sex for a month.” He smiled standing and getting ready to walk out the door.  
“Wait, what’s mine gonna be?” Daryl asked and Jesus spared him a glance over his shoulder.  
“It’s gonna be a surprise, you won’t know until it’s on you.” He smiled at walked out the living room before walking out of the house completely.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daryl sat for a while sketching and scribbling out different deigns and finally he decided on a design that was personal to Daryl. Finally, Jesus came back into the house, the sun was starting to dip in the sky but they still had hours of sunlight left. Daryl quickly flipped his notebook over so Jesus wouldn’t see his design. 

Jesus came and flopped next to Daryl, waves of excitement radiating off of him- palpable in the air. Jesus leaned forward and placed two pairs of bandages on the coffee table.  
“Had to beg, but eventually Denise gave in. We don’t want to get an infection. Wouldn’t want to go through all this mess and die from an infected tattoo.” Daryl snorted at the absurdity of the idea.  
“Okay, which one of us is goin’ first?” He asked, he was on board with this idea, and he couldn’t wait to see his design and to tattoo his design onto Jesus.  
“I want to tattoo you first, if that’s okay?” Jesus was a little meek with the question but Daryl leaned forward and gave his lips a quick pec.  
“Okay with me. Can ya do it on mah wrist?” He wanted to do his design on Paul’s wrist too, plus he didn’t have a tattoo on his wrist, and he could show it off easily then.  
“Yhea, lie down then.” Jesus instructed. Daryl lay down sprawling across the sofa, placing his left hand face up on the coffee table, so Jesus could tattoo the inside of his wrist. He turned his head on the pillow to watch Jesus stand and pick up a cloth. Jesus sat on the edge of the sofa by Daryl. “I don’t want you to see until the end, so can I blind fold you?” He asked, still meek.  
“Go for it.” He said lifting his head; letting Jesus tie the cloth loosely around his eyes. He closed his eyes in the darkness and let himself relax, knowing he’d be okay with Jesus. He heard Jesus sit the floor by the sofa and gently take his hand, placing a quick kiss on his palm.  
“Ready, babe?” He asked as he pressing the button making sure it worked before he placed it on Daryl’s wrist.  
“Yup.” He said letting out a deep breath as Jesus started the tattoo, the familiar pain slightly comforting. He let himself get lost in the dark and the buzz of the gun.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a while of this, Daryl couldn’t even guess how long, the buzzing stopped but the pain lingered. Jesus had stopped a few times checking that Daryl was okay but they did the tattoo in one sitting, with it not being too big and his pain tolerance being high. Jesus wiped the excess ink off Daryl’s wrist one last time.

He felt Jesus peck his lips before his fingers found the blindfold.  
“Ready to see?” Jesus asked, he could hear his excitement.  
“Yhea.” Daryl was really excited too, Jesus pulled his blind fold off and he grimaced a little at the light. He let out a nervous breath before sitting up and looking at his left wrist.

Just underneath where his wrist joined his hand there was a drawing of a minimalistic beanie, like Jesus’ with a little careful shading, the beanie was about three quarters of an inch tall. Underneath the hat there was a small gap and then a minimalistic tree drawn only out of straight lines at different angles, the tree as about an inch and quarter tall. 

He fell in love with it immediately. He recognised the beanie as Jesus’ beanie but the tree confused him a little but he still loved it.  
“Do you like it?” Jesus asked, he seemed both excited and nervous with Daryl’s reaction. Before he could answer Jesus continued, “The beanie is obviously because I wear beanies and whenever you go out of runs and see one you bring me one back, and the tree is because when we first met you threatened to leave me up a tree.” Jesus smiled a little fondly at the memory. It clicked in Daryl’s mind and he didn’t know how but he suddenly loved it more than before. The only thing he loved more in that moment was Jesus. 

He turned suddenly pulling Jesus into a one armed hug.  
“I fuckin’ love it. It’s perfect, thank you so much.” His smile was impossibly big and he pulled back, looking at Jesus who was also grinning from ear to ear.  
“Do you really like it?” Still a little nervous.  
“I love it, I promise, the only thing more perfect than ta’ tattoo is ta’ artist.” The compliment made Jesus blush a little and he pulled him into another hug. 

After then pulled away Jesus gently wrapped his wrist in a bandage.

“’kay.” Daryl said looking at Jesus, “ya ready?” He asked, Jesus looked really nervous.  
“Yhea, I’m ready, nervous, but I’m really looking forward to it.” A determined look spread across Jesus’ features. He nodded, seemingly to himself, “I’m ready.” Partly saying it to Daryl, but mostly to himself.  
“Alrigh’ lie down then.” He said pushing Jesus down gently, resting his head on the pillow. Jesus let a nervous breath, as Daryl tied the blindfold loosely around his eyes. 

This time however he presented Daryl the inside of his right wrist, as Daryl sat on the floor, and Daryl took his hand and noticed it was shaking a little. Daryl twisted his back and placed a gentle kiss on Paul’s cheek.  
“You’ve got nothin’ to worry about. You’re gonna love it. Jus’ relax and think about, I don’t know, the amazing sex we’re gonna have after out tattoos have healed.” He smirked a little. Jesus let out another nervous breath, nodding his head again.  
“Okay, okay. I’m ready. Go for it.”  
Daryl lowered the gun and made a small line knowing that Jesus was going to have some physical reaction- he had with his first tattoo. Jesus jerked slightly, hissing.  
“Fuck it does hurt.” He let out a laugh, and Daryl decided that Jesus could smile in any situation that didn’t involve death.  
“I’m gonna carry on, try not to jerk, tell me if ya need a break. Nothin’ wrong with needin’ a break. I did mah first time I had a tattoo.” Jesus nodded again.  
“Okay, go on.” He was a little less nervous now knowing what to expect. But it still fucking hurt, but he lay still – letting out pained gasps and hisses every now and then – letting Daryl get to work.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a while Daryl finally finished, making Jesus let out a relieved gasp and he felt Daryl wipe away the spare ink. Daryl kissed his cheek again in the same place as earlier and Jesus smiled at the nice contact. Daryl raised his hands above the blindfold;  
“Ready?” And Paul nodded in answer and Daryl pulled of the cloth and Jesus realised that the sun had sunk and there wasn’t much light left. He sat up, not looking at his wrist.  
“Are ya gonna look at it or what?” Daryl asked laughing a little.  
“I’m nervous.” Jesus admitted, looking ahead of him for a few more seconds before looking down at his wrist. The moment he saw it he felt tears well up in his eyes. He looked up at Daryl and concern flashed across Daryl’s face.  
“Do ya not like it? I’m sorry, if ya don’t-“ Jesus cut him off with a sudden kiss and Daryl could feel tears on his cheeks, transferred from Jesus. Jesus leant back and kept placing quick kisses all over his face.  
“Shut up, Daryl, I fucking love it. So much. This is the best idea I’ve ever gotten it. I’m going to be showing off my wrist to everybody now.” He laughed through his tears.  
This boy could really laugh in any situation. Jesus turned his head, half hugging Daryl with one arm while he studied the tattoo.

It was a tattoo of the wings on Daryl’s jacket which were spread slightly, in between the wings was an arrow in flight and under the wings was a minimalistic drawing of a crossbow that was coloured in black and had just shot the arrow. The wings were perfectly shaded and the arrow was also coloured in black.  
“Thank you, Daryl, I really do love it so much. I love you.” Tears still running down his face from joy.  
“I love you too.” Daryl placed another quick kiss on his now damp cheek.


End file.
